Un ennemi de collège, un amour de lycée
by Hinata Kirschtein
Summary: Hinata est un passionné de volley qui a enfin fini le collège qui était une période assez dure de sa vie d'autant plus qu'il y a rencontré son principal rival, Kageyama Tobio. Cepandant, en entrant au lycée Karasuno, étant persuadé de ne le revoir que de l'autre côté du filet, Hinata est sous le choc quand il voit son adversaire dans le gymnase de son lycée.
1. Rencontre avec le roi

Je m'appelle Hinata et je pratique le volley-ball depuis ma 6ème. Au début c'était assez compliqué, il n'y avait personne dans le club du collège Yukigaoka alors j'ai joué tout seul dans mon coin, les élèves de ma classe se foutaient de moi parce que je jouais, sois disant, dans le club des filles. C'est totalement faux ! Je joue dans le club masculin ! Finalement, pendant mon année de 3ème, trois 6ème ont rejoints le club et grâce à deux de mes amis, un du club de foot et l'autre du club de basket, j'ai pu participer au tournois de volley-ball inter-collèges.

Le gymnase sentait la bombe de froid, j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de participer à un match officiel, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Apparemment, j'étais contre le collège Kitagawa Daiichi. Ça allait le faire, j'étais confiant malgré leur grande réputation. Cependant, en voyant mes premiers adversaire, je ne me disait pas que c'était peine perdu, mais j'étais apeuré. Comment des collégiens peuvent-il être aussi grand ?

De plus, dans cette équipe il y en avait un qui me pétrifiait, Kageyama Tobio. On l'appelais « Le roi du terrain ». Pourquoi ce surnom ? me diriez-vous. Sur le moment, je n'en avait pas la moindre idée, je pensais que c'était un espèce de compliment, mais ensuite, j'ai compris que c'était parce qu'il ne coopérait pas, il s'énervait contre ses coéquipier et faisait des passes dites impossibles.

A la vu de mes adversaires, je sentis que mon ventre me faisait mal. Je décidai donc de m'absenter au toilettes, pour être opérationnel pendant le match. Une fois soulagé et sortit des toilettes, deux gars de l'autre équipe se moquaient de la mienne. Pour défendre mon honneur, je n'ai pas hésité à leur dire que nous allions les défoncer ! Ils se sont moqués de moi..

Pendant que la honte m'envahissait, le roi du terrain fit surface. Il remis les deux idiots à leurs places et se mit à me fixer avec un air.. méprisant. Je le fixais à mon tour, même si cela n'aura duré qu'une dizaine de seconde, j'avais l'impression que notre échange avait duré une éternité. Je fixais ses yeux bleu, ils étaient beaux, voir presque envoûtant. Son regard remplit de colère ne me laissait pas indifférant.

Alors que je rougissais comme un idiot devant lui, je repris mes esprit et bafouillai :

« _J-J'aurai pus me défendre seul tu sais !_

Apparemment, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je venait de dire. Il me gueula dessus :

 _\- Tu prend tes grands airs mais tu ne sais même pas te défendre face à des plus jeunes que toi, regarde-toi, tu es pathétique plié en deux à cause de ta chiasse dû au stresse. A ce que je vois tu es le capitaine de ton équipe non ? Relève un peu la tête, je ne veux pas faire un match inutile contre une équipe de faiblard._

Ça au moins c'était dit, sa grande gueule avait dû absorber toute sa subtilité sur le chemin. Néanmoins, je ne baissais pas la tête :

 _\- Tente toutes les intimidations que tu veux, ça m'est égal, moi et mon équipe on s'est beaucoup entraînés. De nous deux, ce sera moi qui resterai le plus longtemps sur le terrain et si tu en est le roi, je te renverserai._ » Lui répondais-je avec détermination.

Il lança un genre de « Pfft » et parti rejoindre son équipe. Franchement, quel type arrogant.

Finalement, on s'est fait laminé. Le match n'aura duré que 31 petites minutes. J'ai pourtant donné tout ce que j'ai pu, je dégoulinais de sueur, mes coéquipiers aussi. L'équipe du roi et lui même ont été impressionnés par un de mes sauts mais la balle était out. Déception ultime. On ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups, me diriez-vous. Je le sais bien, mais j'aurai aimé que ma dernière année de collège se finisse sur une note positive.

Aujourd'hui j'entre au lycée Karasuno. J'ai choisis celui-ci car mon idole, le petit géant, y avait été et puis il n'est pas très loin de chez moi, je peux y aller en vélo. Une fois arrivé je ne calcule personne, je cours vers le gymnase du lycée, là où je jouerai au volley. Je repense à ma défaite contre Kageyama, j'espère que je pourrai le revoir pour lui foutre une bonne raclée ! J'aperçois le gymnase, j'accélère mon pas de course. Je suis juste devant la porte, je fais deux bonds qui me propulsent juste à l'entrée mais.. Quand je lève la tête.. Je vois le roi, sur le point de faire un service smatché..

* * *

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre de cet fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plait ! La suite est déjà écrite, là je suis à fond sur le troisième ! N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, j'y repondrai dés que possible !**_


	2. De l'amour pour Monsieur Ronchon

Alors qu'il était sur le point de frapper le ballon, moi, tout chambouler par le fait qu'il soit dans le même lycée que moi, je le pointe du doigt et me met à gueuler quelque chose du genre : « QU'ES-CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ?! » Il se prend le ballon dans la tronche et me fixe, il a l'air tout aussi étonné que moi, ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Nous nous regardons, moi toujours le doigt pointé sur lui, lui encore étonné de ma présence.

D'un coup, mon cœur commence à battre plus fort, mes joues deviennent chaudes et je ressens un sentiment assez étrange. Je finis enfin par baisser mon doigt et commence à me tourner dans tout les sens, pour que je ressente ça, il doit forcément y avoir une jolie fille dans les alentours mais non, il y a juste ce mec qui me regarde toujours avec un air d'abruti fini. « Hey, dit-il, je me retourne brusquement, Tu n'serai pas le p'tit de l'année dernière ? Je me rappelle plus de ton prénom. » Je me sens comme vexer par ses paroles, mon prénom n'est pas si compliqué pourtant.. Qu'es ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?!

Pendant qu'il s'avance pour ramasser le ballon, je prend une grande bouffée d'air et lui annonce « Je suis Hinata Shôyô, tache de t'en souvenir ! » avec des yeux tellement ouvert qu'on pourrai croire qu'ils vont sortir de leur orbite. « Pfft, me répond-t-il, toujours aussi expressif. » Je sens mes joues devenir rouges et préfère détourner le regard, ma réaction était vraiment nulle, pourquoi suis-je aussi idiot ? Parfois j'aimerai disparaître.. pensais-je.

A l'instant, alors que je me rend tout juste compte que ce je venais de penser était digne d'une fillette de 6ème, je frappe mes deux mains sur chacune de mes joues pour reprendre mes esprits. Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur Kageyama, il me regarde avec un air interrogatif qui dit clairement que ce que je viens de faire est totalement débile, j'ai envie de mourir.

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter le gymnase, trois garçons, Daishi et Sugawara qui sont en terminale et Tanaka en première, me bloquent le passage. Kageyama et moi on se présente, eux de même.

Tanaka est assez bizarre, c'est un type chauve qui passe sont temps a faire des espèces de grimaces mais il attire en moi une certaine sympathie, je pense qu'on pourra s'entendre. Daishi était un type mature, souriant et qui inspirait le respect. Sugawara, qui avait les cheveux naturellement blanc, est toujours souriant, il rigole avec sincérité et vois toujours chaque situation du côté positif. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, je me fis simplement à ce qu'il se dit.

Alors que Daishi, apparemment le capitaine de l'équipe, nous expliquait un peu le fonctionnement du club, le roi lui coupa la parole pour me dire avec une provocation certaine qu'il était sûr que je ne saurai pas réceptionner ses smatchs.

Pris d'une bouffée d'orgueil, je prend place sur le terrain pendant que Kageyama fait de même, il attrape un ballon et s'apprête à faire un service smatché. A ce moment précis, le directeur du lycée entre dans le gymnase et tape la discute avec le capitaine. Cependant, Kageyama, ne semblant pas l'avoir remarqué, fait son service smatché, je le réceptionne très mal, le ballon part sur le côté et atterrit dans la joue du directeur, lui enlevant sa perruque en passant.

Avant que je comprenne bien la situation, l'autre et moi étions dehors, Daishi nous avait viré du gymnase en nous disant qu'on ne reviendrai pas avant de s'entendre. Son regard était terrifiant, plus que celui de ce stupide roi. Alors que nous gueulions comme des veaux depuis plusieurs minutes, nous avons finis par reprendre nos esprits. Il s'éloigne pendant que je reste sur place, songeur. J'aimerai bien m'entendre avec lui, pensais-je, le rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, peu-être.. Peu-être que c'est absurde mais.. Je crois que je.. Suite à mes pensées assez inhabituelles, je décide d'entamer une conversation avec Monsieur Ronchon :

\- H-Hey ! Tu ne penses pas qu-

\- Hors de question que je fasse copain-copain avec toi. Me coupe-t-il.

\- Mais.. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrai essayer ? C'est la seule chose à faire pour retourner dans le club.. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Tss.

Je décide de me taire, cette discutions ne mènera à rien de toutes façons.

Il commence à ce faire tard, alors qu'on étais sur le point de rentrer chez nous, on entend Tanaka qui parle avec Sugawara dans la salle de sport :

\- Alors comme ça tu dis que le gymnase sera ouvert à 8 heures demain matin Suga ? Gueule-t-il devant la fenêtre

\- Eh bien, oui. Comme d'habitude. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup.. Lui répond l'autre.

\- Oh pour rien voyons !

Bien que je me doute qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, Kageyama et moi avons la même réaction : « Demain à 6 heures au même endroit ! Ne sois pas en retard ! » dit-on en cœur. Ahh, nous avons eu la même idée, pensais-je. Pff, je suis un gamin ou quoi ? Je me claque de nouveau les mains sur les joues, il me regarde comme la dernière fois que je l'ai fais. A ce moment précis, je comprend enfin que j'ai des sentiments pour cet énergumène, son regard qui me dit que je suis le pire des abruti me fais sentir comme si je l'était vraiment, j'aimerai changer mon caractère rien que pour lui, je suis ce qu'on appelle « amoureux ».

Cependant, je comprend aussi que notre relation ne pourra jamais avancer. De 1, parce qu'il ne peut clairement pas me blairer. De 2, parce que nous sommes tout les deux des garçons.. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi es-ce que je ne fantasme pas sur les filles des magazines comme les autres ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois.. gay ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je cours rentrer chez moi, laissant Kageyama dans une sorte d'incompréhension.

* * *

 ** _Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je pense poster un tout les deux jours, j'espère que vous serez présents à ce moment là ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y répondrai dés que possible._**


	3. Mais qu'es ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

Bon, cette rentrée infâme est passée. Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit, plongé dans mes pensées et dans mes larmes. Je me lève à 5 heures du mat', je prend un croissant que j'avale en trois bouchées et un verre de jus de fruit que je bois d'un seul coup. Je m'habille à l'arrache avec un pantacourt de sport confortable et un vieux sweat et me dépêche d'aller au lycée au rendez-vous que Kageyama et moi nous nous sommes fixé.

Honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais déjà que mon départ soudain avait étonné , si je ne me rend pas au lycée à l'heure fixée il va vraiment me trouver bizarre. Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon sweat et arrive donc devant le gymnase ou l'autre m'attend déjà.

\- Ah, t'es enfin là, me dit-il sèchement.

\- Ouais.

\- Hum, et maintenant ? On rentre comment ?

\- Aucune idée.

Voici la discutions la plus froide de tout les temps si vous voulez mon avis mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, je suis fatigué et déprimé, chose très improbable vu ma tendance à toujours voir le verre à moitié plein.

Alors qu'on était en train de faire des plans d'infiltrations digne d'agents secrets, on entend un bruit métallique, un bruit de clés suivit de bruits de pas.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez les secondes ? Franchement, 6 heures du mat', vous êtes dingues !

On se retourne en même temps pour ensuite voir Tanaka, le première d'hier. Je savais bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête celui-là.

\- Aller, je vous ouvre puis je m'arrache, j'ai franchement pas envie qu'on sache que je suis l'auteur de cette manigance, Daishi risque de me défoncer. Mais franchement, ça me faisait chier de vous voir jouer dehors. Dit-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Je crois que « franchement » est son mot préféré mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus. Il nous ouvre le gymnase, ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire des reproches sur sa façon de parler.

Nous le remercions sincèrement avant qu'il s'en aille puis nous entrons dans le gymnase. Nous sommes seuls, tout les deux. A cette pensée, mes joues sont devenues rouges et j'ai commencé à sourire comme un gros débile. Kageyama me regarde, sans un bruit mais fini finalement par ouvrir la bouche pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

\- Euh.. Tu.. Ça te dirai qu'on s'entraîne ?

\- Hein ? Ah ! Euh oui si tu veux.. Enfin ouais.. On est un peu là pour ça mais.. Euh.. Enfin je suppose hein.. Je veux pas te dire quoi faire.. Putain j'suis con..

Il me regarde avec un air de dire « Putain mais mec, tais-toi. » ce qui me fait rougir deux fois plus mais de honte cette fois. J'ai juste envie de me barrer d'ici, j'aurai pas pu me contenter d'un simple « Ouais. » ? Déjà qu'entre nous c'est pas gagner mais si je suis aussi con..

\- Je vais mettre le filet. Dit-il, me coupant dans mes pensées pessimistes.

\- A-attend ! Je viens t'aider ! Répondit-je en étant peu-être trop enthousiaste.

\- Non c'est bon.

Ça y est, je lui fais peur. J'attends qu'il aille dans l'espèce de réserve pour me donner trois paires de claques et gueuler de colère envers moi-même, espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas.

\- Euh, ça va Hinata ? Dit-il avec un ton qu'on pourrai employer pour un malade mental.

Et merde, il m'a entendu. Il était déjà en train d'installer le filet en me regardant bizarrement, comme à son habitude. Je lui fais un Oui de la tête remplis de gêne, il me fais signe de venir m'entraîner.

Niveau attaque, nous sommes parfaitement au point, nous en avons même créer une que seul nous deux pouvons faire, à mon grand bonheur. Quand nous faisons cette attaque je me sens pousser des ailes, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être indispensable à Kageyama. La « courte bizarre » impressionne tout le monde et me rapproche du roi, que demander de plus ?

Cependant niveau réception y a pas à dire, je suis à chier. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce point que j'ai décidé de m'entraîner pendant que lui retravaille ses services smatchés déjà à la pointe de la perfection. Comme je m'en doutais, je rate toutes mes réceptions et l'autre me gueule dessus à chaque fois. Sérieusement, c'est plutôt ses encouragements qu'il devrait retravailler.

On recommence et recommence jusqu'à que, par miracle, j'arrive enfin à faire une réception potable. Mon cœur se remplis alors d'une fierté immense, je cours vers Kageyama :

\- On a réussit ! J'ai fais une superbe réception ! Dis-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Elle était banale, ce n'était sûrement qu'un coup de chance. Ah et.. Lâche-moi.

Un simple coup de chance ? Certes, j'en avait peu-être rajouté en disant que ma réception était superbe mais bon.. Et puis comment ça « Lâche-moi. » ? Sans m'en rendre compte je l'avais enlacé, aveuglé par la joie sans doute.

Je relâche mon étreinte et gueule mes excuses comme un demeuré. Je me sens tellement con parfois que j'aimerai avoir le pouvoir de disparaître ou de me téléporter loin d'ici. Il m'engueule pour que j'arrête de crier (ce qu'il fait en passant mais on va rien lui dire hein.) et que je retourne m'entraîner. Je m'exécute et ne réceptionne finalement que très peu de balles en écoutant les insultes et tout les « Tsk. » de Monsieur Ronchon.

Je me demande parfois comment je fais pour aimer ce type ou encore comment je fais pour espérer avoir une relation avec lui. Et puis si je ne me comprend pas moi-même, tu m'étonne qu'il me prenne pour un idiot.

Un coup de ballon dans la tête me sort de mes pensées.

\- Oi ! Réveille-toi un peu, t'es censé bosser tes réception ! Me gueule l'autre abruti.

\- O-Oui.. Excuses-moi.

\- On est pas au pays des bisounours, arrêtes de penser à ta p'tite copine et concentre toi.

C'est la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Ce n'est pas à ma meuf que je pense mais à l'homme que j'aime, en l'occurrence toi, espèce d'abruti !

Voilà ce que j'aurai aimer lui dire mais je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit le bon moment pour se déclarer. Au lieu de ça mes yeux deviennent humides et mon cœur me donne l'impression qu'il va sortir de mon corps. Ses yeux me disaient qu'il semblait culpabiliser mais ça n'a prit que quelques secondes pour qu'il reprenne son expression du mec Je m'en foutiste au cœur de pierre. Quelle déception.

On entend quelqu'un entrer qui n'est personne d'autre que Tanaka, le première sympa qui nous avait ouvert le gymnase.

\- Grouillez-vous de sortir les mec, les autres vont pas tarder à arriver !

A ces mots, je cours vers la sortie, mon bras sur mes yeux cachant mes larmes, bousculant le chauve en passant. Allez-y, traitez moi de faible je m'en fiche, Kageyama m'a blessé. J'en ai assez de toujours pleurer pour un rien, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant ma rencontre avec ce mec. Je me sens nul, horriblement nul.

J'accélère mon pas de course pour entrer dans le bâtiment du lycée. En séchant mes larmes au seuil de la porte pour ne pas passer pour un pleurnichard et surtout pour ne pas subir la compassion de personnes que je connais à peine, j'arrive à entendre un « Mais qu'es-ce qui va pas chez lui ? » de la part de Tanaka.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre trois posté ! Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. x_x N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ! c:**


	4. Le lycée et la Corée du Nord

Fin de journée, enfin. J'ai eu plusieurs contrôles aujourd'hui. Déjà que je ne suis pas très studieux mais avec mon moral dans les chaussettes c'est sûr, je les ai tous raté. Enfin bon, pour tout vous dire je m'en fiche royalement, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis crevé et que mon seul désir est de m'affaler sur la chose qui m'a toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles c'est-à-dire mon lit.

Je rentre chez moi comme j'en suis partis : les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, fixant mes chaussures bon marché. J'arrive dans ma maison, elle n'est pas trop grande mais pas trop petite non plus, chacun à sa chambre c'est déjà ça. J'entre à peine dans le vestibule pour enlever mes chaussures que ma petite sœur, Natsu, me saute au cou.

\- Grand frère ! Mamaaan, Hinata est arrivé !

\- S'il te plaît Natsu, arrêtes de crier j'ai vraiment pas le moral. Dis-je en finissant d'enlever mes baskets.

D'un coup, elle commence à me regarder avec un visage d'enfant boudeur.

\- Mamaaan, Hinata il est pas content !

A ces mots, je vois ma mère venir depuis la cuisine, son tablier encore sur elle. Certes, c'est très cliché mais c'est pas ma faute si ma mère est un énorme cliché à elle toute seule.

\- Comment ça pas content ? Tu as des problèmes au lycée Hinata ? Tu veux qu'on en parle avant de dîner ? S'inquiète-t-elle avec un regard qui me donne l'impression qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer.

\- Non non, tout va bien au lycée, je n'ai juste pas très faim.

Je monte alors les escalier et traverse le palier pour enfin arriver dans ma chambre et me vautrer sur mon lit, laissant les demoiselles sans voix.

Une fois seul, je songe à qu'es-ce que Kageyama pourrai être en train de faire tout en me grattant le ventre. Beurk, comment peut-on penser à quelqu'un dans une pose aussi peu conventionnelle ? Je me tourne et retourne alors dans tout les sens pour enfin trouver une pose adéquate à ma rêverie. Un vrai gamin.

Une fois avoir trouvé une pose adaptée, une fois que mon ventre a enfin cessé de me démangé, j'ai enfin pu commencer à penser à lui de manière acceptable.

Qu'es-ce qu'il peut bien faire ? Il mange sûrement. Mais qu'es ce qu'il peut bien manger ? Sushi ? Pain à la viande ? Hamburger bien gras ? Je le vois bien galérer à manger son hamburger avec du ketchup sur le coin de la bouche.. Euh, non. Là ça fait un peu bizarre. Pensons à autre chose.

Avec qui mange-t-il ? Avec sa famille sûrement mais peu-être pas que, il a peu-être invité quelqu'un à manger chez lui, quelqu'un qui pourrai être une fille. Si c'est le cas, j'irai la voir à la fin des cours, je la prendrai par le nœud de son uniforme et je jure que je.. Wow. Pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression d'être une saleté de yandere.

Toujours choqué de mes pensées assez étranges, j'entends ma mère me parler depuis le bas de l'escalier.

\- Hinata, vas dormir il est l'heure !

\- Ah, oui maman j'y vais.

\- Tu as fais tes devoirs au moins ?

\- Oui oui, je les ai fais.

Bien entendu c'est un mensonge, je n'ai même pas ouvert mon agenda en faite, mais je n'allais pas lui dire que depuis que je suis arrivé, je suis resté sur mon lit à penser à un garçon de mon lycée, ce serai étrange. Je me cale alors dans mon oreiller et regarde le plafond sans trop le regarder d'ailleurs et finis finalement par me téléporter au pays des rêve, remplis de terrains de volley-ball, de pain à la viande le tout en y ajoutant Kageyama.

Voilà une nouvelle journée qui s'annonce, j'ai dormis tout habillé et me suis réveillé en retard, on peut dire qu'elle commence bien.

Je fouille dans mon placard et prend les premiers vêtements qui me passent sous la main, j'enfile un pantalon et met mon tee-shirt en descendant les escaliers. Une fois en bas, je prend un croissant que je plonge dans le lait au chocolat de ma petite sœur et l'enfourne dans ma bouche. L'entendant râler et aillant très peu de temps devant moi, c'est la bouche pleine que je lui présente mes excuses. Je met tout les cahiers dont j'ai besoin pour aujourd'hui dans mon sac en bandoulière et cours jusqu'au lycée. Par chance, j'arrive juste avant la sonnerie.

J'entre dans la salle de classe avec une tête de mec qui sort tout juste de son lit, je m'assois à ma place (Troisième rangée au milieu, la meilleure place !), sors mes affaires et rêvasse, comme d'habitude.

Pendant que la prof fait son cours, je tourne la tête vers la gauche et observe Kageyama, un rang devant moi. Ses mèches rebelles sur sa nuques sont vraiment adorables, il a les cheveux d'un noir intense avec des reflets bleu nuit ce qui le rend assez ténébreux, un effet qui n'est pas sans charme. Décidément, il a la classe de la tête aux pieds.

\- Shôyô, peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire, toi qui a l'air si attentif.

Et merde, on était en cours de quoi déjà ? Math ? Anglais ? Bon, improvisons.

\- Euh.. Yesterday I don't do nothing I just jouing.. playing ? And euh.. Dis-je avec un accent épouvantable et sûrement plein de fautes grammaticales et de vocabulaire.

\- Bravo, cela répond parfaitement à ma question « Quelle est la capitale de la Corée du Nord ? ». Et je suis sûre que ton professeur d'anglais adorera savoir à quel point tu est doué dans sa matière. Franchement, I just jouing..

Et merde, j'étais en Histoire/Géo. Alors que j'essayais de cacher ma honte du mieux que je pouvais pendant que les élèves se pissaient presque dessus, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kageyama qui me regardait. Dans le fou rire général il me lance un petit rire moqueur, que je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre, et se retourne. Finalement, la prof a fini par calmer les élèves et continue son cours mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fera écouter.

Tiens, ça sonne. Je rentre toutes mes affaires plus vite que je les ai sorties et m'empresse de quitter la salle. Une fois sortis, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler du fond du couloir et se diriger vers moi.

\- Hinataaa ! Kageyamaaa ! Dis la voix qui est en réalité celle de Tanaka.

J'attrape la manche de Kageyama pour que le chauve puisse nous parler. On attends qu'il arrive à une distance convenable pour taper la discute.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Je finis par dire.

\- J'ai appris de Daishi que deux autres secondes vont rejoindre le club. Des certains Tsukishima et Yamaguchi.

\- Et alors ? Coupe Kageyama.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai réussis à convaincre notre très cher capitaine que, si vous gagner un match contre eux et lui, vous pourrez revenir. Votre Tanaka sempai sera dans votre équipe en plus ! Dit-il suivit d'un rire victorieux.

\- Ouaaah ! Sérieux ?! T'es vraiment le meilleur Tanaka ! Lui dis-je, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Il rigole de plus belle.

\- Ce sera Jeudi soir, à l'heure de l'entraînement. Après demain quoi. Soyez à l'heure ! Dit-il en se retournant.

Il part en nous faisant un signe de la main et retourne à ses occupations. Avant de partir chacun de notre côté, Kageyama et moi nous donnons rendez-vous à la fin des cours dans un parc non loin du gymnase pour s'entraîner, hors de questions de perdre contre les autres, surtout avec un enjeu pareil ! A l'idée que lui et moi nous retrouvions seuls, je frissonne, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir et de donner tout ce que j'ai à notre entraînement en plein air.

Je lui fais un signe timide de la main, il me répond par un petit hochement de tête et nous partons chacun de notre côté. La récré se termine, les cours me paraissent long jusqu'à que la sonnerie du dernier de la journée retentisse. Je range mes affaires en rafale, ce qui me vaut une réflexion du professeur comme quoi je devrai être aussi énergique en cours, et me rend sur le lieu du rendez-vous sans trop me précipiter pour ne pas passer, une nouvelle fois, pour un con devant Kageyama.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 posté ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Excusez-moi du temps que j'ai mis à le posté mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec ma box, je n'avais même plus la télé.. Bref, laissez des commentaires ! :D**


	5. Les blonds pourissent les déclarations

J'arrive dans le parc, il fait nuit noir et légèrement froid, Kageyama est déjà là à m'attendre. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre, ce que je fais en trottinant, et nous commençons donc à nous entraîner.

Il me fait des passes hautes, je lui renvois en manchette, il me fait des services smatchés, je fais des réceptions et vice-versa. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, nous décidons de faire une pose, ce qui nous amène à discuter.

\- A-Alors ? A part au volley-ball, tu es bon dans quelle matière ? Dis-je timidement, histoire d'entamer une discutions.

\- Aucune en particulier. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrai croire, je ne suis pas très studieux.

\- Oh je vois.. Moi non plus en faite.

\- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi vérifier. Quelle est la capitale de la Corée du Nord ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Cette question, c'est celle que la prof avait posé ce matin en cours alors que j'avais répondu par une phrase incompréhensible en ce qu'on pourrai qualifier d'anglais.

\- Eh, ne me rappelle pas ça ! Je lui répond avec une tape amicale dans l'épaule.

\- Haha, je fais ce que je veux !

Je n'y crois pas Kageyama sait rire, Kageyama Tobio le mec blasé sait vraiment rire. Mieux encore, il a un rire incroyablement sexy. Pas trop enjoué mais pas trop réservé non plus, la bouche pas trop ouverte mais pas fermée non plus. Rajouter à cela une voix assez grave et vous avez ce qui s'approche du rire parfait.

\- Tu as de jolies dents dis moi, ce serai bien si tu pouvais les montrer plus souvent. Lui dis-je avec un regard remplis de malice et un sourire étrange.

Mes yeux deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes et le rouge s'empare de mon visage. Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment dis ça à voix haute ? Ça craiiin. Et puis ce regard que j'ai fais.. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me prendre pour un obsédé sexuel ou un truc du genre.

\- Ah ? Euh.. Sûrement. Bon, on s'est assez reposé, non ? On ferai mieux de retourner s'entraîner.

\- Je suppose..

Nous nous levons, je baisse les yeux, fixant mes pieds, mon visage rouge de honte. Pourquoi avoir dis un truc aussi stupide ? Parce que je SUIS stupide, abruti, le pire des cons !

\- Bouges-toi un peu, on a pas toute la nuit. Dis-il sèchement.

Là c'est clair et net, ce que j'ai dis ne lui a pas plut. Je m'exécute et nous recommençons donc à nous entraîner. Je tente quelques blagues à plusieurs reprises pour détendre l'atmosphère, en vain.

Tout se répète, passes hautes, réceptions, services smatchés, engueulades sur mon niveau trop peu élevé..

Finalement nous décidons de nous arrêter et de recommencer demain. Nous nous saluons et partons chacun de notre côté. Je suis épuisé. J'en ai marre, marre de moi et de mes phrases irréfléchies. Je soupire un bon coup et rentre chez moi, comme d'habitude, la tête baissée.

J'arrive, à peine dans l'entrée, ma sœur me saute au cou alors que je retire mes chaussures discount. Elle commence à brailler mon prénom en courant autour de moi, ce n'est franchement pas le moment.

\- Natsu, fous-moi la paix ! J'en ai marre de toi !

Elle se stoppe et pleure de toutes ses forces.

\- Qu'es ce qui se passe ici ? N-Natsu ? Hinata ! Qu'es ce que tu as fais à ta sœur ?! Excuses-toi tout de suite ! Gueule ma mère.

Je ne l'écoute pas, je monte les escaliers en rafale et m'écroule sur mon lit. Les larmes ruisselles sur mes joues. J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'être une fillette fragile. Je pleure tout les jours, j'ai l'impression d'être soumis à mes sentiments.

C'est décidé, demain je lui dirai. Je lui dirai ce que je ressens. J'en ai plus qu'assez de pleurer chaque jours, au lycée, chez moi. J'essaierai de trouver le moment, le bon moment. Réfléchissons.. Un moment où nous ne serions que tout les deux.. Je sais ! Demain soir, à notre entraînement en plein air. Je pense que ce sera le moment parfait.

Suite à ma décision, je me sens bien, apaisé. Chose exceptionnelle, je fais mes devoirs sans broncher. Je descend dans la salle à manger ou ma mère et ma sœur étaient déjà en train de manger. Je m'excuse et prends mon repas en plaisantant avec elles, les laissant dans l'interrogation la plus totale.

Je remonte les escaliers pour aller me laver. Je chante tellement fort que ma mère me gueule dessus pour que je me calme. Bah quoi ? Elle aime pas Linkin Park ? J'ai pourtant une voix sublime (grosse ironie).

Enfin bon, je sors de la salle de bain, rayonnant, entre dans ma chambre et me met dans la couverture douillette de mon lit. J'espère que ma bonne humeur de ce soir ne sera pas vaine, que demain se passera bien. Je m'endors alors le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant de ma déclaration et de volley-ball.

Je me lève tranquillement, sans crainte, sans peur. Pour une fois je suis à l'heure, je prends donc mon temps pour choisir les vêtements que je mettrai aujourd'hui. Je prends également mon petit-déjeuner en même temps que ma famille, si c'est pas beau ça.

Mon sac étant déjà prêt, je le met sans pression sur mon épaule et me met en route pour aller au lycée. Je me permet même de siffloter sur le chemin.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, se déclarer c'est stressant normalement. Je sais. Mais là pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment se déclarer mais plutôt se libérer. Je m'en fiche un peu de sa réponse, je veux juste vider mon sac pour **enfin** être tranquille.

Bref, j'arrive au lycée. Pour une fois je suis à l'heure alors je peux me permettre de traîner avec quelques gars de ma classe. Alors que l'on discutais de tout et de rien, Kageyama fait son entrée pour simplement me dire de ne pas oublier notre entraînement de ce soir. J'acquiesce puis il repart avec toujours la même tête de grincheux.

Comme si je pouvais oublier cet entraînement, c'est là que je compte me confesser. Et vous pouvez toujours demander, je me sens très bien, je suis presque impatient que ce moment arrive.

Les cours me paraissent long, encore. Mais, pour les rendre plus intéressant, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'était encore inconnu : la participation. Car oui, jusque là je préférais dormir que de participer.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'une de mes décisions me ferai autant de bien ; les cours passent à une de ces vitesses. Je retrouve enfin le vrai moi, voyant la vie du bon côté. Au grand bonheur de mes camarades de classes avec qui j'arrive enfin à rigoler à la pause déjeuner.

Je finis mon bento et me rend dans la cours où j'aperçois Tanaka, je décide donc de le rejoindre.

\- Tanakaaa ! Dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

\- Ah, Hinata ! Justement on parlait de toi. Me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« On » ? Il n'est pas seul ? Derrière lui, je découvre Kageyama qui détourne le regard. De quoi pouvaient-ils parler ?

\- Alors, vous comptez vous entraîner en douce encore aujourd'hui ? Nous demande Tanaka en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Hm, oui. Répond Kageyama en se grattant le haut du crâne.

\- On est bien obligés !

J'essaie tant bien que mal de cacher ma gêne en rigolant un peu. Kageyama.. Je vais vraiment devoir lui dire mes sentiments dans quelques heures ? Mon enthousiasme se transforme en stress, j'espère que ça va aller..

La sonnerie retentit.

\- Fais chier ! On a à peine eu le temps de discuter ! Râle le chauve.

\- On se parlera une autre fois. A tout à l'heure Tanaka, Kageyama ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouais, bonne chance pour votre entraînement !

Il donne une tape dans le dos de monsieur ronchon suivit d'un clin d'œil et s'en va. Kageyama et moi retournons donc en classe. On a quoi là déjà ? Anglais ? Maths ? Et merde..

Grâce à un gars de ma classe, j'ai appris que nous sommes en cours d'Anglais. Par chance, pendant ce cours, je suis à la même table que Kageyama. Comme d'habitude, le cours ne m'intéresse pas, je ne comprends rien au charabia de la prof. Je décide donc de parler au bel homme assis à côté de moi.

\- Psst, Kageyama. Je lui chuchote.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Marmonne-t-il, interrogatif.

\- Euh.. Vous parliez de quoi avec Tanaka avant que j'arrive ?

\- Hein ?

\- TOBIO ! SHOYO ! TAISEZ-VOUS UN PEU !

Grillés. Kageyama et moi baissons la tête en même temps, je suis rouge comme une tomate. Lui, je n'sais pas, on dirait qu'il cache son visage. Pour ne pas se faire engueuler une seconde fois, nous décidons de ne plus se parler de l'heure. Saleté de prof, elle a tout gâché.

Les cours passent, le moment de ma déclaration approche à grands pas, j'ai hâte. J'utilise ma technique « participation » pour que les cours me paraissent moins long, ce qui fonctionne, et puis, arrive enfin le moment de la dernière sonnerie. Ça va bien se passer.

Je sors à toute vitesse de la classe et du bâtiment, mon sac en bandoulière rebondissant sur mon dos. Je cours et fini par arriver au lieu du rendez-vous où Kageyama n'est pas encore présent.

Je l'attends dans mon short de sport, il fait froid. Pour passer le temps, je met mon casque et écoute les musiques de mon portable. Sérieux, il fait froid, qu'es ce qu'il fout l'autre ? Pour me réchauffer et vu que je suis tout seul, je me permet de danser un peu. Rien de bien fameux, c'est juste histoire de bouger au rythme de la musique.

Alors que je m'enflammais un peu, Kageyama arrive.

\- T'es déjà là ? Dit-il, étonné.

\- Ah euh oui, je suis sortis assez tôt..

\- T'étais pressé de me voir ? Répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Disons.. Un peu.

Il ricane et me propose de commencer à nous entraîner, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Nous nous mettons donc face à face, deux mètres nous séparent, et commençons à nous faire des passes simple comme échauffement ; rien de bien compliqué.

Une fois assez échauffés, nous commençons les choses sérieuses. Manchettes, Passes hautes, smatchs, attaques.. Tout y passe.

Pendant qu'on travaillait les passes hautes, je décide de lui faire ma déclaration.

\- Euh, Kageyama ? Dis-je en renvoyant la balle.

\- Ouais ? Dit-il, concentré sur le revois du ballon.

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Et merde, et moi qui allais bien me voilà dans un stresse pas possible.. Bon, dans tout les cas je ne peux plus faire marche arrière !

\- Et bien.. Depuis peu je me suis rendu compte que.. Je t-

Ma concentration dans mes paroles cumulée à mon stress me fais faire une passe exécrable. Kageyama la renvois avec du mal et donc, trop loin. Je cours en arrière pour la récupérer mais une main le fait avant moi.

Je me retourne et vois devant moi un gars gigantesque, blond à lunettes avec un sourire arrogant greffé sur son visage, il s'amuse à faire rebondir le ballon sur sa main, sûrement une forme de provocation. Derrière lui, un gars plus petit, boutonneux et visiblement gêné d'être mêlé à tout ça.

Je suis toujours planté devant ces deux mecs quand Kageyama nous rejoint pour me poser la question :

\- Tu t'es rendu compte de.. ? Eh, c'est qui ceux là ?

Un sourire confiant se forme sur le visage du grand blond.

\- Alors les tourtereaux, on fait mumuse ?

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plait. Excusez-moi du temps que j'ai mis à le poster, je n'avais aucun temps libre. x_x En plus je voulait absolument faire apparaître Tsukishima et Yamaguchi alors voilà.. Gomenasai !**


	6. Agressé et brique de lait

\- Alors les tourtereaux, on fait mumuse ?

« Mumuse » ? Il se fout de notre gueule là ? On s'entraîne sérieusement ! Je reste alors devant lui, les sourcils froncés, sans m'occuper de la question de Kageyama.

Après un silence pesant, à se jeter des regards noirs, à serrer les poings, prêt à en découdre, le boutonneux décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- B-Bien envoyé, Tsukki. Dit-il, un sourire niai aux lèvres.

Le grand bigleux soupire.

\- Yamaguchi, tais-toi.

\- Haha. Pardon, Tsukki.. Lui répond l'autre avec un sourire désolé, la tête baissée et en se grattant la joue avec son index.

Pauvre gars, son intervention n'a vraiment servi strictement à rien. Il me fait presque de la peine en faite.

Après un léger silence, je décide de prendre la parole. On a pas que ça à foutre de les regarder, on s'entraîne nous.

\- Bon, c'était sympa mais vous pouvez partir s'il vous plaît ? On était un peu occupé là.

\- Sauf que j'ai pas envie de partir, moi. Répond Tsukishima en bloquant le ballon sous son bras.

\- M-Mais moi je veux que tu partes ! On as pas besoin de toi alors vas-t-en ! Dis-je sur un ton pas très convaincant.

\- Je reste-là si j'en ai envie. Et puis dans tout les cas, tu peux rien me faire, minus. Me répond-t-il en se penchant et en me poussant avec un de ses gros doigts.

Je perd l'équilibre, ce qui me vaut les moqueries des deux idiots. Heureusement, Kageyama m'a empêché de tomber. Enfin, même si sa présence m'apaise, je ne vais pas laisser tomber, ce grand gars m'a manqué de respect.

Franchement, j'ai pas rêvé ? Le fouteur de merde m'a bien traité de minus ? Certes, je ne suis pas très grand, mais je le suis assez pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il vient de dire !

Je m'avance et l'attrape violemment par le col pour le tirer vers moi et donc lui parler bien en face de sa tête de bigleux arrogant.

\- LE MINUS TE DIT DE LUI FOUTRE LA PAIX ET DE PARTIR !

Il lève les sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ce gars se fout clairement de ma gueule. Le blond m'attrape lui aussi par le col et me soulève. Avant que je réalise, mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre, je me tortille alors dans tout les sens pour je me dégager mais.. Je ressemble plus à un vers de terre qu'autre chose en faite.

C'est alors que Kageyama et Yamaguchi interviennent. Bien entendu, le boutonneux ne sert à que dalle, il parle dans le vide en murmurant des « Arrête, Tsukki..», « Ça suffit.. », … Des trucs inutiles. Kageyama, lui, serre les poings tout en gardant son calme. Il s'approche de moi, toujours suspendu, et met un bras autour de ma taille pendant que son autre main se charge de faire lâcher prise au gros bigleux, girafe, fou, malade mental.. (Excusez-moi, je m'emporte.) Pour finir par me poser sur le sol.

\- Vous allez pas bien vous deux, vous êtes vraiment des gros malades mentaux. Surtout toi. -il pointe Tsukishima du doigt avec un regard noir qui en dit long sur son humeur.- Maintenant dégagez si vous voulez pas que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé au président du club et vous faire exclure.

Ce discourt était un peu cliché mais ça a suffit à faire fuir Yamaguchi qui est sûrement allé faire dans son froque. Quant à Tsukishima, il est resté là, sans rien dire, puis voyant qu'il était seul, décide de partir en traînant les pieds. Ces deux gars sont lamentables. Et puis sérieusement, je viens bien de me faire agresser là ?! Je rêve..

Après ce malheureux incident, nous décidons d'arrêter notre entraînement et de rentrer chez nous. Je fais un bout du chemin avec Kageyama, ce qui nous amène à discuter.

\- Merci de m'avoir secouru tout à l'heure, ce mec est vraiment bizarre.. Dis-je en me grattant la nuque.

\- C'est normal, j'allais pas laisser faire ça, surtout si c'est toi qui es en danger.

\- Hein ? Je vois pas ce que ça change que ce soit moi ou un autre ! Dis-je en rigolant un peu.

\- Euh.. Disons que.. Tu n'es pas très fort physiquement ! Répond-t-il finalement après une longue hésitation.

\- Eh ! Je suis très costaud ! Regardes un peu ces muscles !

Nous nous sommes tout les deux mit à rire. Cependant, il semble un peu gêné, ses joues sont rouges et ne me regarde pas vraiment dans les yeux. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a..

Kageyama doit maintenant aller dans un chemin différent du mien pour aller chez lui, on se fait un signe de la main pour se dire au revoir et continuons notre route chacun de notre côté. Je ne met que très peu de temps avant de rentrer chez moi, en arrivant je retire mes chaussures, mange avec ma famille et monte me coucher.

* * *

C'est partit pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Ce soir, c'est le fameux match, j'espère qu'on va gagner, je veux entrer dans ce club !

En arrivant au lycée, je croise Sugawara qui me fait un signe de la main, toujours le sourire au lèvres. Je trottine pour le rejoindre et entamer une discutions.

\- Yo, Hinata!

\- Salut Suga !

\- T'es prêt pour le match de ce soir ?

\- Plus que prêt ! J'ai vraiment hâte ! Dis-je en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Haha, Daichi aussi est surexité. Je viendrai vous voir !

Daichi est arrivé et Suga est alors partit avec lui. Je me retrouve seul jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Kageyama commander deux briques de lait au distributeur. Je décide de le rejoindre en lui faisant le sourire le plus lumineux que je puisse faire, il se contente de me regarder avec toujours ce même regard de mec blasé.

\- Yosh Kageyamaaa !

\- S'lut.

\- Euh.. Elle est cool ta brique de lait !

\- Ah. Ouais.

Putain mais quel con ! C'est quoi cette remarque débile ?! Je me frappe la tête avec la paume de ma main. Kageyama me regarde bizarrement.

\- Hinata..?

\- Euh quoi ?! ..Oui ?

On dirai qu'il cherche un sujet de discutions, juste histoire de s'ôter l'image de moi me frappant la tête de l'esprit.

\- … Ah ! Tu voulais me dire quoi hier ?

\- Qu-Quand ça ? Dis-je avec un léger sursaut.

\- Bah hier, pendant l'entraînement, avant que les deux autres arrivent, là.

\- Ahh. Ça..

En réalité, je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait, depuis le début. Sauf que là, tout d'suite, j'étais pas du tout prêt.

\- Aller, dis, ça va bientôt sonner. J'vais pas être concentré en cours à cause de toi. En plus on a Français et la prof déjà vachement chiante, ...

Des sueurs froides coulent sur mon front, je ne peux pas lui dire, pas maintenant, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible..

\- JE T'AIME ! Dis-je en lui coupant la parole, regardant l'air stupéfait de Kageyama.

* * *

 **Mais si c'est possible avec la carte kiwi !**

 **Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas duuuuu tout de temps libre, c'est un truc de malade.**

 **Enfin bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait ! Il est certes, un peu court, mais j'avais vraiment hâte de le finir. J'avais fais le début il y a un mois environs et aujourd'hui je me suis dis, bon, merde, j'le fini !**

 **On se revoit pour un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
